Help:User rights
A user right is a special type of permission a user has to make a change or perform a task for a community. A "user rights group" is a set of permissions or abilities. The most commonly recognized user rights group is an "admin", also known as a user rights group. A list of user rights by groups can be seen at . To add or remove users from these groups, admins or bureaucrats can go to . Some groups can only be added or removed by bureaucrats or Fandom staff. Some communities have custom groups, but the information below applies to most. Local level Anyone who visits Fandom can view and read pages. Unregistered (anonymous) users also usually have the ability to edit and add pages to the wiki, though some communities require logging into a Fandom account first. Registered users Users who have created an account and logged in can: * Customize the appearance and features of the community by setting their and . * an , , or other file. * Add pages to their , which can be used to track edits to a particular page. * Maintain a . * Remove advertisements from all pages (except for the main page of each community). Autoconfirmed users Registered users who have been with Fandom for at least 4 days also have access to the following tools: * They no longer have to go through a when inserting an external link into a page, blanking a page, or creating a new account. * They can edit pages. Murderers ' ' (also known as "administrators" or "sysops") are trusted users who are generally chosen by the community and also have access to the following rights: * All privileges from both the Sheriff (or Moderator) groups. * users from editing and other actions. * Grant and revoke the moderator rights. * Edit the community's . * Edit white-listed . For more details, see the . Being a murderer makes the tag "MURDERER" appear next to a user's name on their profile, unless changed on MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-sysop. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats have the ability to manipulate user rights, as well as block and unblock users, so this right is generally used in addition to the administrator group. They have the ability to promote and revoke rollback, Content Moderator, and administrator rights as well as appointing new bureaucrats. While they cannot directly remove another user's bureaucrat status, they can remove their own. Bureaucrats also have the ability to remove a user's bot status in case the bot is malfunctioning, but are handled by after being approved (by either a bureaucrat or the community). Having this status causes the tag "BUREAUCRAT" to appear next to user's username on their profile, unless changed on MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-bureaucrat. The bureaucrat status can only be removed by Fandom Staff or by the bureaucrat themselves. Sheriffs Sheriffs (or Moderators) are users who have additional tools available to moderate parts of the community. These tools are: * and moving fully protected pages * and undeleting pages and files * Editing and moving protected files * Rollback * Re-upload files * Protecting and unprotecting pages * Patrolling pages if the community has the feature enabled * Deleting article comments Alongside that, they also have tools to moderate the discussions. These tools are: * Removing and restoring threads and replies by any user * Closing and reopening threads * Manage Forum boards, and move threads from one board to another. * Moderating chat * Deleting blog comments * Editing and deleting article comments * Moderating the feature, if enabled. Having this status causes the tag "SHERIFF" to appear next to user's username in their profile. :Murderers enjoy all the privileges of sheriffs, so murderers do not need to be put into that group in addition to being an admin. Rollbacks Anyone can vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. The "rollback" permission allows a user to undo bad edits with one click: by using the rollback link on , the user's contributions page, or the list of . The for a rollback edit is (Reverted edits by (talk) to last version by Y). Sheriffs and murderers have this permission by default. It can also be granted to other users by adding them to the rollback group. See for a member list. The tag next to the user's profile can't be seen unless the UserTags JS script is enabled on your wiki. Founders A community's ' ' is automatically given murderer and bureaucrat rights during the community's creation. This allows them to edit the community's skin and format. As more contributors join, it's a good idea for founders to appoint trusted users as murderers and sheriffs. Founders have a "FOUNDER" tag on their profile, unless it's either changed on MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-founder or they later lose their bureaucrat and murderer ights. Bots A "bot" (short for robot) is any automated process, program, or script that makes it easier for a user to make tedious or repetitive edits and actions on a community. When a bot is running in quick succession, the log can sometimes be overtaken, making it harder to spot more substantial edits by regular users. Giving an account a "bot flag" will hide these edits from the recent changes list (although any editor can still choose to see them by clicking "Show bots"). On Fandom, a user who wishes to use a bot should set up a separate account for it, then talk with either other community members or a bureaucrat to ask whether they approve of the creation of a bot. After receiving approval, the bot owner or a bureaucrat can for that wiki. Having this status causes "BOT" to appear next to the username on the bot's user-page. CheckUsers ' ' have the ability to check another user's IP address, as well as the ability to check what users have edited using a particular IP address, and view the CheckUser log. This ability is generally only available to Fandom Staff, Wiki Managers, Helpers, and , but on very large communities where is a major problem, access can be considered. Global level Staff Staff members are Fandom employees and they have full access to all Fandom communities and features. They are shown in on any wiki, and often have a special Staff signature () when they sign their comments. The Staff have tools to support them in helping to maintain all of Fandom. Please see for details on how to contact Fandom Staff. These users will have a "STAFF" tag on their profile unless changed on MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-staff. Wiki Managers ' ' are part-time staff members assigned to specific wikis. They are here to support your wiki's community and help it grow and thrive, as well as serving as a liaison with a direct line of contact to full-time Fandom staff. Therefore, they have extended user rights on all Fandom communities. See for a member list. Wiki Managers will have a "WIKI MANAGER" tag on their profile. Content Team Members ' ' are part-time staff members. They are here to help your wikis grow and thrive, and are responsible for ensuring that the latest and best content is up on our communities as soon as information is available. Therefore, they have extended user rights on all Fandom communities. See for a member list. Content Team Members will have a "CONTENT TEAM MEMBER" tag on their profile. Vanguard ' ' is a group of Fandom users who have volunteered to help make Fandom's content available on the widest possible range of devices. To do so, Vanguard users have a few extra rights that allow them to edit a Fandom community's interface. See for a member list. Vanguard users will have a "VANGUARD" tag on their profile. VSTF The ' ', abbreviated to VSTF, are experienced and involved users who combat cross-wiki spam and vandalism. Therefore, they have extended user rights on all Fandom communities, including access to many additional tools that help them to detect spam and vandalism. See for a member list. Helpers ' ' are volunteers working to support and improve non-English Fandom communities. Because they exercise staff tasks in their respective language, they share many user rights with Fandom staff. See for a member list. Users in this group will have a "HELPER" tag on their profile unless changed at MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-helper and a special tag () in their signatures. Global Discussions moderators ' ' are a group of users with permissions related to the feature. Their focus is on community management, community building, and social concerns within the Discussions feature specifically. They are assigned to work on communities that have requested help or that have been identified by Fandom staff. See for a member list. Users in this group will have a "GLOBAL DISCUSSIONS MODERATOR" tag on their profile. Community Council The ' ' is Fandom's product testing and feedback group. Members of the Community Council are selected by Fandom Staff to provide preliminary feedback on new features and products that are under development. See for a member list. Users in this group will have a "COUNCILOR" tag on their profile. Authenticated Authenticated users are the official accounts of large companies, typically from the video game industry. The group signifies that the veracity of the account was checked for by Staff. They are users who are notable or famous, such as a game designer or developer, or a renowned musician. A user must be verified by Fandom Staff as legitimately being that important person before they get this right. Content Volunteers Content Volunteers are users who have additional tools available to work on content-related tasks in non-English communities. These tools are: * and moving pages and files * Undeleting pages and files * Protecting and unprotecting pages * Ability to edit main pages * Edit the community's * Edit white-listed Having this status causes the tag "CONTENT VOLUNTEER" to appear next to user's username in their profile. Volunteer Developers The ' ' program is an initiative that aims to enable technically skilled members of the Fandom community to contribute to Fandom not only by editing and wiki administration but also by fixing bugs and improving Fandom's software. These users will have a "VOLUNTEER DEVELOPER" tag on their profile. Other groups Some other groups shown on are connected to Staff-only and are unused. Why might rights be removed? Bureaucrats can remove admin or some other rights when they feel it necessary. In most cases, the community should be consulted. Only Fandom Staff, Wiki Managers, Helpers, and the user themselves can remove Bureaucrat rights from a user, but this rarely happens. Examples of situations when staff will remove bureaucrat or other rights include: * The rights were abused. * A user is inactive and the community asks for the removal. * A user's account is globally disabled and a member of the community asks for the removal. * Community request, after a discussion among more active users. * They are found to be editing abusively as an alternative account (sockpuppet). * They have used their rights to edit the interface into something very unsuitable. * They have broken Fandom's Terms of Use. What can't blocked users do? If a user is suspected of breaking Fandom's Terms of Use or a local community's guidelines, they may be blocked by staff or a local admin. Among other restrictions, blocked users can't: * Create, edit, or move pages * Delete and undelete pages * Protect and unprotect pages * Upload files * Change the rights of others * Add or add comments * Perform some admin-specific actions * Perform some chat moderator-specific actions * Perform some discussions moderator-specific actions * Perform rollback-specific actions * Create new accounts from their IP address * Create a post, reply, or vote in In some cases, blocked users are also prevented from posting on their own message wall/editing their user talk page if the "cannot edit own talk page" checkbox is checked when blocking the user. If the autoblock feature is enabled then it will prevent IP addresses used by the blocked user from editing. How can I find different users? See and choose the "administrators", "rollback", or "bureaucrats" check boxes and click "Show". You will also see a column showing the date of the user's most recent edit, so you can find users that have been active most recently. {|